Lily P and The Descendant of Salazar Slytherin
by annieforthewin
Summary: It's about Harry's daughter. In the way to Hogwarts, she sits with a certain Ryan who didn't want to tell her his real name. But in the sorting ceremony, when she discovers who he really his, will their new friendship survive?
1. The Strange Event

It was a peaceful Saturday night in a little village of Kentucky, U.S.A. It was around 10 pm but kids around the age of 10 years old were still playing in the streets when a loud cry pain made itself heard. The young kids ran around. Some were crying of fear, others were curious to know who was in great pain. Though, they all ran to their respective houses. Once inside, they all ran in the arms of their mothers. But there was still somebody outside, agonizing.

The full moon was glowing over the little village's houses. You could see some parents, opening their doors and looking around, trying to know what was happening. Of course, their kids were to scared to explain something to them. Some were even daring to go outside and talk to each other, trying to know if one of their kids had talked about the strange event. But nobody knew...

--

Everybody was shocked by the event of the last night but didn't want to show it in case it scared even more their children.They had tried to search for clues, a body, something that would help them understand what had happened. They had searched on every inches of the street were the kids had been playing that.

Now, the kids didn't want to go outside anymore, they were too scared that the same thing happened. Some were telling stories to others on the phone. It was something like: 'If you set one foot outside of your house, somebody is going to kill you and spread your blood over your house!'. The parents tried to stop this stories going by answering the phone first but their was always kids who were faster, who grabbed the phone before the parents didn't even had the chance to start running to the phone. Of course, it worked in some houses, but in others, the kids were even more scared and kept hidden in their closets or stayed in a room full of people.

--

Godric's Hollow looked just like Harry had seen it when he came back her when he was 17 to see the place where he had survived the killing curse, but it was a bit brighter. The young kids were playing in the streets, some of them on their false small brooms who wouldn't raise higher over the ground than 1 meter. Harry was walking down the main street, his second son, Albus Severus, walking right next to him happily. One hand was tightly holding the Nimbus 2000 his father had given him, the other was holding Harry's hand but would leave it everytime he met one of his friends.

"We have to hurry up, Albus. We'll be late for the anniversary of your sister." Harry said, looking down at his son.

Today was Lily's 11th birthday. The day she would actually receive her letter from Hogwarts. Actually, it was Harry's best friend Hermione who would bring it to her. Hermione had inherited the title of Headmistress of Hogwarts this year. Everybody was proud of her, but the one who seemed the most proud of her was her husband, Ron. He never lost the chance to tell her how wonderful she was and how intelligent she was. It could get on Harry's nerve sometimes but he had to admit he was actually doing the same thing with Ginny. His wife was now the leader of the Order of the Phoenix after her brother, Bill had abandonned the job. Though there wasn't much to do since Voldemort had been defeated, she was really happy of this new 'job'. Harry and Ron worked together as Aurors. They were two of the bests Aurors. They worked everyday from 7:00 am to 5:30 pm. It was as if the leader of their department couldn't live without the two of them.

As Harry and Albus Severus entered the house, Ginny appeared in front of them and frowned at her husband and her son. "You could've arrived later!" she said sarcastically. Ginny had been stressed all day in case Hermione didn't bring the letter with her, or the Weasleys forgot Lily's birthday was today. "Al bus Severus Potter, go to your room right now and get it cleaned a bit and dress up! You aren't coming down unless I accepted your clothes and that I'm sure you cleaned your room!" She shouted. Lily, who was in the living room, came to see what was happening and smirked to her brother.

"Where is James?" asked Harry calmly to his wife as he passed his arms around her waist. Ginny sighed and did a small smile to Harry.

"In the kitchen, preparing the dinner." Replied Ginny. Harry's eyebrows rose into the air. James, preparing the dinner?!

"Honey, everything is going to be alright. Hermy will bring the letter with her and the whole Weasley family won't forget today's Lily's birthday. So relax, darling." Harry said, placing a kiss on Ginny's forehead.

Than, the doorbell rang and Lily ran to the door to open it...

--

Ryan Eric Riddle smirked as he looked up at the ceiling of the bedroomhe shared with so many other kids. Being the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin isn't always easy. You had to make evil and be really mean with others, but nobody understood, even his father before he died that Ryan wasn't as evil as the rest of his family. Since he had been put in the orphanage everybody kept away from him because of the strange things happening when you stayed too long around the boy.

Ryan hated that. Of course he knew he was a wizard and that he would receive the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts soon enough, but he just wondered, would everybody at Hogwarts stay away from him because of his name?...


	2. Still Too Confused

The Weasley family was standing in front of the part of the Potter family

The Weasley family was standing in front of the part of the Potter family. Albus Severus ran down the stairs and almost bumped into his sister. "Ah, Albus deary, go get your brother James please!" said Ginny, turning her eyes to her son and running a hand through his hair. She turned her eyes back at their best friends, examining each of them one by one.

Hugo, who was Lily's age, kept his eyes fixed on the young girl. By seeing his clothes, it was obvious that Hermione had chosen them. He wore a neat white shirt with black pants and his hair were perfectly seperated. He wore shoes Ginny guessed he would never wear normally. His sister, Rose, who was standing next to him, was about Albus Severus' age. She was staring at her brother, like if he was an idiot. Of course, Rose had inherited of the intelligence of her mother. Hugo, him, looked much more like Ron, but still was almost as intelligent as his mother. Rose wore a cute blue dress that Ginny guessed Hermione had chosen as well. But the difference was that Rose looked perfectly comfortable in that oufit.

Hermione had this bright smile of hers upon her lips as she looked at Ginny then to Harry. She wore a lime green and pink spring dress and her hair ,that she had obliviously tried to be sleek, were tied up in a ponytail that finished in the middle of her back. Ginny could only guess where it finished when they were untied. Ron, him, looked much more comfortable with the clothes he was wearing. He actually wore jeans with a black shirt and the three top buttons of it were unbuttoned. His hands were stuck in his jeans pocket and he was smiling at Harry.

Finally, Albus Severus came back with James and they all went in the living room...

--

Ah, midnight. The greatest time in the whole day to take a bit of fresh air. It had always been the favorite hour of Ryan. Everything seemed so calm. Of course, some cars were passing in the streets but not much. It had happened once that somebody had stopped to tell him to get down and had called the police. It was the first time Ryan's power had shown up. He had risen into the air and passed by the window in the back of the building where he had first came out by. Of course, the ministry of magic had been obliged to erase the man's memory... A story the young Ryan would always remember.

He came down from the roof and laid back down on his bed. The other boys in the dormitory where he stayed all day long were already sleeping. But Riddle was a nocturnal creature who would stay awake all night and sleep during the day. Oh, let me reassure you. He wasn't a vampire, oh no! Just... A bit... Strange? Yes, strange. Anyways, he was definately different from the other boys who lived with him, here, in the orphanage...

The little breeze coming inside from the window made Ryan shiver a little bit but didn't make any move to close it. God knew he couldn't wait to be a wizard, to use his wand to, for example, close this window without having to stand up. He simply couldn't wait to learn all of those things at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

--

Harry was sitting in an armchair, Ginny on the arm. Their three kids were occuping the first couch and the Weasleys were taking the other one, the larger. A bright smile was printed on each of their faces. They hadn't seen each other in a while, except from Harry and Ron, who were both working at the Ministry. When Ginevra stood up, all the eyes turned to her. She looked at the 5 kids and told them they could go play in the basement, if they wanted. Hermione and Ginny went in the kitchen mainly to check the supper, but also to talk about everything they had done since they had last seen each other. Of course, they could've seen each other earlier, on Diagon Alley, for example, but Ginny knew how Hermione must have been busy with preparing all the stuff for Hogwarts. Ginny having three kids, she knew how messy it could get sometimes.

The two young men stayed in the living room talking about the wizarding world and how it was going. Harry had become like a 'reference' since he had defeated Lord Voldemort to the Minister for Magic. But the reality was that he didn't know much more than everybody else. Sure, he was interested in what was going on, but didn't know pretty much anything about the events in the Wizarding World right now.

-Nothing new? Ron asked, sitting in a wooden chair next to his best friend.

-No... Ron, I've already told you, I'm not really a reference. Just that the Minister feels to insecure, Harry responded, looking down at his feet. He was tired that everybody was asking him about a certain new dark lord rising. Harry was pretty much sure that there was still death eaters waiting for a new dark lord to guide them, but he didn't know if this dark lord would ever come.

-Ok, man, relax. Just asking, Ron said. But I'm pretty much sure that the death eaters are waiting for nothing. Seriously, Harry, do you really think tha another dark lord will rise? The Wizarding World won't let this happen. They're much too vigilant to let another dark lord rise.

-Yeah, well... I seriously don't know Ron, Harry said, looking up once more. Maybe you're right though, about the Wizarding World.

Harry could hear Hermione and Ginny giggling in the kitchen as he tried to think. Everything was still too confused, he couldn't give aproper answer to any question. He saw Ron standing up and going into the kitchen with the girls. He didn't quite know what he would do without those three. He would just be so lost.


End file.
